A scared memory
by Blonde Cana
Summary: Cana has been drinking with Bixlow, but he isn't in his usual self. Cana finds out that Laxus has been in a deep depression and it's worrying Bixlow. Cana trys to find out whats wrong, but Laxus is gone. The M rating is for cussing and a possible lemon in the future. Couples so far: Laxana (Laxus x Cana) and NaLu (Natsu and Lucy) The off thing is the charecters have phones.
1. Chapter 1

It was a cool late summer night. Cana was having a few drinks with Bixlow. They had become good friends and drinking buds. Tonight Bixlow wasn't himself. He was rather quiet and he looked a little worried.

"What's with you?" Cana asked, taking another large sip of her beer.

"Do you pay any attention to Laxus?" Bix replied.

"Sometimes. Why?"

"Have you seen him being depressed? Something isn't right with him lately."

Cana looked around the guild. Laxus was at a table in the corner of the room.

He was staring at something in his hands. A mirror maybe. His face was almost expression less, but then again that was how Laxus looked most of the time. Bixlow was right. Something was up with his blond friend.

"Now I see what you mean. Have you talked to him and tried to get him to say what's biting him?"

"Of course I have! Laxus is stubborn. Freed tried to talk to him and even he had no response from Laxus!"

Bixlow began to hold the sides of his face as if he was thinking, and taped his fingers on his cheeks. Cana chugged a new beer as Bixlow thought. And after a few moments Bix's face lit up with an idea.

"Hey! You should go talk to him!" Bixlow exclaimed.

Cana spat out what liquor she had in her mouth and turned to Bixlow.

"Why the hell would you think _I _could get him to talk?!"

"You have boobs."

Cana squinted her eyes at the weirdo.

"You think because I have _boobs_, I can get Laxus to speak up?"

"Yes." Bixlow said with a smile, his head angled so he was staring in Cana's chest area.

"Get Evergreen to talk to him then. Better yet, get Lucy to. She has really big knockers."

Bixlow was not amused by Cana's response.

"When you were young, weren't you and Laxus super close? I know that was ages ago, but still you knew him!"

The female drinker closed her eyes and shook her head.

"We use to be close friends, yes. However, he started to get really mad at me after-"

Cana opened her eyes and stopped her sentence. That was it. What might be bothering Laxus. The blond had the same look then that he did now. The same gaze. The same stare. The same type of depression.

"I think I know what's up." She announced.

"You do?!" Bixlow lightened up.

However Cana thought about what had happened between her and Laxus and remembered that he told her not to tell anyone. Not even his grand father.

"Never mind."

"Oh…." Bixlow was still staring at Cana.

" What?" Cana questioned.

"Babe you still need to talk to him."

"Fine."

But as Cana go out of her seat to go start a conversation with Laxus, she couldn't find him. Laxus had left the guild and went somewhere else. Cana asked around to see if anyone knew where the heck he went, but no one knew. Cana stayed an hours after Bixlow left to go home. For some reason she couldn't get her mind off of Laxus. Images of him stuck in her thoughts. The young woman left to go home and hopefully forget about the events of that night and get some rest.

Can unlocked the door to her apartment. It was small and a bit trashy, but she liked it.

It was a home and it fit her budget. Alcohol took up too much of her pay for anything better. As Cana but down her bag on the table next to the door she noticed something very odd. A foot was hanging at the end of one arm of Cana's couch. The card mage took out a few of her cards and slowly walked forward to the couch's back and looked over.

"Ah! Why are you in my apartment?! How did you even get in?! Go home!" Cana screamed at her unexpected visitor.

Laxus was laying on her couch. He had been there for a while and didn't take Cana's anger as a threat.

"It's about time you got home." they dragon slayer said ,looking up at Cana.

"W-why.. H-how are you in m-my apartment?" Cana began to sweat a little.

"Answer me or I will get my dad here!"

Laxus cocked the eyebrow to his right. "I got in through your window. You might want to consider closing them when you leave. Something could come in that you don't want."

"What are you implying?"

"If you don't lock you windows, you get Natsu in your place and that gets fucking annoying after a while."

Cana put the cards back in her purse.

"Why the hell are you here?" Cana asked again.

Laxus sat up and twitted his thumbs. "Could you do something for me?"

"What?" Cana asked surprised

"Can you do a tarot card reading for me?" Laxus asked, coming his hand through his hair.

Cana was shocked, but not in a bad way. Laxus had never had any interest in her cards, and when ever Cana asked him if he wanted a reading he said "No." or "You're still playing with that useless shit?"

"Okay… is something wrong?"

"Why would something have to be wrong?"

"Just asking. You call my cards shit so… is something up?"

Laxus stood up, seeming a bit pissed off. Cana relived how much taller he was compared to her. She got scarred for a moment, but the fear soon left. The fortune teller had no idea why though.

"I'm confused, and I need some guidance from something I don't have to talk to." Laxus said with a calm yet sympathetic expression.

Cana walked over to her kitchen table and sat at one of the two chairs.

"Sit and I'll get started"

Laxus sat down and was handed the deck of cards.

"Shuffle them as long as you want to and hand them back to me."

Laxus shuffled the cards for a few moments and handed them back to Cana.

"Now what?"

Cana spread out the cards.

"Now pick three of them"

Laxus did as he was told. Cana flipped them over like pages in a book.

The cards that showed were; the three of swords, the nine of swords, and the lovers.

The cards were placed in a past to future order. Laxus shawl them but had no idea what the fuck they meant and looked rather confused.

"Do you want me to interpret this _shit_?"

"Yes please…"

"Well, the nine of swords means frustration and confutation. This is in the present, and most likely what you were saying earlier. The other two cards reflect on this one. The three of swords is in your past. It represents some sort of relationship that went wrong or is broken. Now in your future you see the lover's card. This doesn't mean you'll get laid tonight, so don't get any ideas. It could just be a stronger relationship with someone later in life. What were you thinking of when you were shuffling the cards?"

"Do I have to tell you?"

"Yes, and be honest."

"Why do I have to tell you?"

"It's so I can interpret the cards, so you can under stand a deeper meaning to them."

"I think I know what they mean, thanks anyways. That sort of helped…"Laxus said as he go up from the chair and headed to the door to walk out.

"Wait! Laxus!"

Laxus stopped and turned around.

"Yes?" He said surprised.

"Is their something you need to talk about?"

"Like what?" Laxus asked.

Cana got up out of her seat and walk up to Laxus so she could look him in the eye. She liked his gray eyes. They were more beautiful then bright blue eyes to Cana. However, when Cana looked at them long enough she could tell what Laxus' heart said in stead of what came out of his mouth.

He had a cold-poker face look to him, but for some reason that didn't fool Cana. His eyes said other things that only she could know. His eyes told her that he was about to unravel the emotions inside and run home to do so. Something painful held him back from being with others, but what was making him feel this way didn't shine through.

Laxus had a wired feeling shock through his spine. It was like someone had looked through his soul, and he knew that feeling well from being around Bixlow. But Bixlow wasn't there. With out saying a word he walked out of Cana's apartment, to his own and a few minutes after went to get ready for bed. Walking into the bathroom to brush his teeth, the dragon slayer looked in the mirror.

The first thing Laxus noticed was the scar on his right eye. It hadn't occurred to him that it was so noticeable until a few weeks ago. After looking at in the reflection of himself every day, he started to hate it and the person who caused the ugly mark. No one asked him how he got it. No one asked who gave it to him. Laxus began to look more and more at the canyon in his face, noticing every edge. A anger boiled ,increasing by the millisecond. Finally it exploded.

"I hate that fucking damned old man!" Laxus yelled under his breath as he punched the mirror, shattering it to pieces. Laxus' hand was bloody and he had managed to get a few large shards of glass to fall in his sink, making more glass to clean up later.

It was really late and Laxus needed sleep. He bandaged his hand and fell into bed. Soon he drifted to sleep, still having the image of his scare implanted in his mind.

*Two hour later*

Laxus rolled around in his bed. He was having a dream. He was reflecting on memories.

Memories he would rather forget about his late childhood.

Laxus remembered his dad.

*Flash back/Dream*

Laxus was only a twelve year old boy. To his father he was weak, even after Laxus tired so hard to get stronger. The young boy improved but, not at the rate his father commanded. Laxus was in his dads' apartment and they were fighting.

"Why can't you do anything right?!" Ivan said, slapping his son quickly across the face. Then throwing Laxus to the ground.

"I told you I-I'm trying my hardest. I really am…"The boy studded.

"Well it's not good enough!"

"I-I am -"

"Quite giving me excuses you wroth less piece of shit!"

Ivan gave a swift kick to Laxus' ribs, and another, and another. Laxus tried to block each kick with his arms, but his father hit any place that Laxus didn't have protected by his arms. Ivan was very careful about wear he place each burse he gave his son. He made sure each burse could be covered so no one would know.

Laxus felt blood drip down the side of his face. He needed to get out but, were would he go? If he went to a friend's ,he knew his father would find him in an instant. Last time this happened he hid at the park, but his father found him after a few hours.

Ivan stopped kicking his defense less son to see if he was unconscious. Laxus jumped off the floor and ran out the door as fast as he could run, despite a few of his ribs being broken and other internal injuries.

"Were the hell are you going?!" Ivan yelled.

Laxus ignored his father and kept on running. He ran down past were the river flowed through the town. His heart was racing and his vision was starting to fade. It was late and no one was out on the street, and most of the lights in homes were dimmed or out. The town was dark, and quite. Laxus looked around the corner to see if there was some were he could rest. As he turned he saw a huge church.

The Cathedral would take him in. Laxus slowly ran over to see if someone was roaming the huge church by looking through one of the windows. No one. The young boy eyed around himself to see if some one was around him or watching. Again no one was there.

He reached into his pocket and grasped a lock pick. A sharp pain ran through Laxus body, he tried his hardest to grit his teeth and not make a sound. The door opened, but as soon as Laxus walked in and shut the door, he stumbled to the nearest corner and collapsed.

*Reality*

Laxus woke up. His breath was heavy as he roes to sit up in his bed. It read 3:36 am on the alarm clock that lied next to him.

"Jesus Christ…" Laxus said laying his head in his hands.

Some of the cuts on Laxus' hand were still bleeding and the red was painted to his face.

As Laxus got up to wash up he had visions of his father popping up in his head. Washing his hands Laxus recalled his dream, but couldn't remember what happened after he collapsed in the Cathedral. Did his father find him or someone else? He knew it was someone who he kept a dark secret with. Then again he kept dark secrets with lots of people.

"Who the hell was it?!" Laxus said wrapping new cloth on his hand.

As the blond crawled back into bed he looked at his phone.

"The fuck?"

Cana had called him three times in the last ten minutes. The phone began to buzz. It was the drunk calling another time.

"Hello?" Laxus asked, answering the call.

"Hey… Freed is freaking out, and he doesn't know were you are. I told him you were at your place, but your green haired friend doesn't know were that is." Cana responded.

"You have Freed with you?"

"Yay, he talked to Bixlow ,and Bix told him to come here. Oh, Freed wants to talk."

"okay…"

"LAXUS! Were the hell are you?! We have been worried sick!" Freed yelled.

"We?" Laxus questioned.

"The rinjin tribe! Who else?"

"I think you're the only one who worries this much fagget." Cans smirked.

Laxus heard Cana even though freed had her phone. She was right though. Bixlow and Evergreen wouldn't be this worried about were Laxus was if they knew he was in town. Freed and Cana started to argue some more and Laxus desired to hang up. So he did. He was still sleepy and only got in a naps worth of rest.

The youngish adult laid his head on his pillow and closed his eyes.

*Dream/Flash back*

A strong light glared in Laxus' eyes and a silhouette of a young girl shadowed over him.

"Am I dead?" Laxus muttered.

"Laxus?! What happened to you?!" The silhouette said.

"Wha-…Cana?" Asked Laxus trying to figure out who was talking to him.

"Yay it's me. Can you see me?"

"Not really…"

"Let me call your dad."

"NO! I-I mean n-no. Please don't do that. I-I'm fine just help me up." Laxus said fearing his father.

"Why not? Did he do this to you!?"

Laxus narrowed his eyes at the seven year old in front of him. The son still felt for his father, but only because he was his dad. Not knowing his mother was hard enough, and he didn't want to be left alone with no family other then his grandfather. Even though Ivan seemed to have no love for his only son, Laxus didn't want him to go. Getting hurt wasn't that bad. Burses and cuts heal after a while, and his dad go so drunk some times he didn't notice his child.

"Don't go making up stories you little brat! Of course it wasn't my dad!" The twelve year old snapped.

"Then what happened?"

"I tripped, that's all."

Cana closed her eyes and sighed. Every time the boy got hurt and someone saw a few burses on him that's what he said; "I fell", "I tripped", or "It nothing, I don't know how I even got that, oh well." All the other kids in Fairy Tail believed Laxus, but not Cana.

She was the "longest running" of her generation other then Broken Blonde. The seven year old reached out a hand to Laxus.

"You are the clumsiest person I know."

"Really?" Laxus asked, grabbing her hand as he pulled him self up.

"If he dose it again, you need to tell gramps. I'm tired of knowing your all black and blue every day. Your father should take care of you."

Laxus wasn't going to deny what happened again. She knew it was his father. Why lie with the same lie used at least three times a month. He nodded and stared to walk away.

Before Laxus could reach the door Cana came up behind him and gently hugged Laxus.

"Promise me if you are hurt you'll come here."

"Wha-… okay… I promise." Laxus said hugging Cana back.

*Reality*

Laxus woke up once more, but this time he was calm and it was morning. The picture of Cana was stuck in his mind from the dream he had. He relived how beautiful she was.


	2. Chapter 2

Paste your document here...

Couples implied: Laxus and Cana (of course). Natsu and Lucy.

Writers Note: Sorry this took so long! This is the fifth time I wrote this chapter and I have erased 23 pages worth. I had six paths in the story and had trouble figuring out which I liked better. The time line was a little confusing too so, I hope this isn't too off. I hope you like the chapter and leave a review on what you thought! I don't think anyone cares with what I'm saying and some of you just reading this because you have nothing better to do. Anyways, on with the chapter!

The next morning, Laxus was in a better mood then the day before. He got out of bed, ate breakfast, and got dressed by eleven o'clock. He stayed at his apartment for a while listening to music and going through old pictures, letters, and memories. Cana was still the topic on his mind, so he went to the guild around seven p.m. He still kept his distance from everyone around, but he was happy. Bixlow and Freed noticed this. They both knew that Laxus had been at Cana's the night before, and saw the drinker sitting down with a beer.

"Hey Cana. Why was Laxus at your apartment in the late hours of the night? Were you two, you know." Bixlow asked convinced Cana was having an affair with Laxus.

"It wasn't like that! He just came over for a card reading, that's all." Cana said with a slight blush. Freed wasn't the one who would talk about sex in a conversation, but this had to do with Laxus so he had to know one important thing.

"Are you two using protection? I don't want to find out that Laxus was doing the dirty with you and he made an unexpected offspring. A child may ruin Laxus' career as an S-class mage." Freed asked with a strait face and was expecting an answer from Cana right away.

Happy came up behind the three guild mates and started to giggle.

"Cana and Laxus are doing **_it?!_** And I thought Natsu was desperate when he hooked up with Lucy!" The blue cat said, trying to hold back his laughter.

"How many times do I have to tell everyone?! I'm not fucking Laxus!"

"Cana is right." Bixlow said. "She isn't fucking Laxus… Laxus is fucking her!"

Happy fell down and laughed so hard he was crying. Freed smiled and shook his head.

Cana was not amused. Laxus saw her beautiful smile vanish from a crossed the guild. He wanted to see her smile. It was kind and forgiving, and filled with joy. It had everything Laxus was missing in life. Laxus walked over to see what was wrong.

"Have you three been teasing Cana about her boobs again?" Laxus asked Freed, Bixlow and Happy.

"No." Bixlow answered. "It's more on her love life."

"Is she still calling the keg her 'Boy-friend'?"

"Nope! It-it wasn't that!" Happy giggled.

"What was it then?" Laxus questioned.

"How long have you and Cana been having an affair?" Freed asked causally.

Laxus just stood there frozen and his face became red with embracement. He was not expecting someone to say that, let alone Freed. He was starting to like the brunet and now this happened.

"We aren't having an affair" Laxus said, finally speaking.

"Oh…Well why were you over at Cana's home last night?" Bix asked.

"Card reading."

"No booty calls?"

"No Bix. No booty calls. Why would you think that any ways?"

"12:30 is the time for the dirty. You two should have trashed up her apartment last night!"

Laxus rolled his eyes and went back to the job request board. He didn't realize it, but a certain someone was following him.

"Hey. What the hell happened to you?"

Laxus turned around to see Cana behind him.

"What do you mean?"

Cana took Laxus' right hand and shoved it in his face. It was all wrapped up and it was starting to bleed again.

"It's nothing to worry about, go back to drinking your liquor." Laxus replied, patting the young woman's head.

"Tell me or I'll tell Freed you're hurt. You're still going to have to spill what happened."

"You're a bitch."

"You're bleeding. Do you even know how to bandage yourself!?" Cana asked, removing the hand from the front of Laxus' face.

The blond pulled his hand from her grasp.

"I got up set and punched a mirror. It's just a little cut."

"Why is your hand still bleeding if it's just a little cut? Let me see it."

"No."

"Why not? You worried Freed and Bixlow will think we're a thing?"

"Yes. From what Evergreen has said, they get really annoying when two people look like they're fucking each other!" The dragon slayer said. His face was super pink and Cana thought it was funny.

The 19 year old tilted her head a little, crossed her arms and stared at Laxus.

"What's that look for?"

Cana didn't reply to the man.

"Fine then."

He cocked one eyebrow and crossed his arms, staring back. Something felt wet on his shirt, but he did bother to look away. Laxus began to feel a little dizzy.

"Holy crap. Um, you look like your loosing some blood there Dreyar."

"I d-don't feel too good, can you patch me up? W-why are there two of you?" Laxus said swaying a bit. His face was a little pail.

Cana ran under Laxus to catch him before he hit the ground.

"Let's go to the infirmary and get you to stop bleeding. Kay?" She smiled at him, thinking of how stupid and stubborn Laxus was sometimes.

"His prides going to kill him one day." Cana thought to herself. Laxus was kind of cute when he got like this. Sometime he was a real pain in the ass but, he was starting to be a better guy. When he was young he was always so sweet, but that was ages ago. Cana walked him to the infirmary, trying not to draw attention.

As they sauntered into the medical room Cana was surprised no one was there.

"Natsu must be out. Well, were do you want to sit?"

"Bed, floor, Santa, I don't care." The Dragon slayer moaned with a sea sick expression. Cana sat him down on a bed and grabbed his wounded arm. Removing the bloody bandages, she noticed she had an admirer. Normally Laxus would be looking at his arm, not making googley eyes at the person helping him repair the injury. Her face got warm as she relived he was staring at her.

"See something you like?" Cana asked.

"Huh?" Laxus said waking from what seemed like a deep trance.

"I found a piece of glass you missed."

"Really? Were is-AH!"

"Sorry, did that hurt?"

"Not at all! It felt like butterfly kisses you ass hole." Laxus said sarcastically.

"It would hurt more if I told you I was pulling it out. Now I have to you stitch up and then you can do what ever." The young woman said while drinking some cough syrup.

Cana sewed the deep cut in Laxus' hand, and bandaged up the more shallow cuts. Her hands were stead and gentle, which Laxus didn't expect. He thought of Cana as the party girl who would kill someone over a beer, the tarot card reader, or the chick with a nice ass. That last thought of her didn't come up as much when he found out Gildarts was her father. After he snapped out of his thinking, the care giver was done.

"Thanks Alberon." Laxus said standing up.

"It's **Alerona**! You're welcome Dayer." The brunette responded.

"**Dreyar**" A smile ran across Laxus' face as he corrected Cana.

"Whatever, don't you have fagget to explain this to? Woops I mean Freed."

"Why do you have to call him that?"

"Why dose he stay in the closet for so long? I'm fine with him being gay, but he needs to be okay with telling someone for me to be able to respect him enough."

"Freed may look feminine, but he doesn't swing that way."

"I have evidence to prove otherwise, but what ever you say."

Laxus closed his eyes and shook his head. He stood up

"Hey, you fixed my hand. Why don't I buy you a few drinks tonight?"

"Well I like free beer… so yes."

"Do you want to go now?"

"Liquor? Now?"

"Yes."

"Why the fuck are you doing standing around? Let's go get some beer already!"

Cana and Laxus walked out of the medical room to see a bunch of guild mates beating the crap out of each other. Just another day at Fairy Tail. Bixlow was sitting on the floor laughing at people getting hit, and then he noticed Laxus and Cana walk out of the same room, together. He walked up to them.

"So, was Cana on top?" Bix asked.

"No you perverted psychopath!" Laxus screamed over the noise of braking tables.

"So you were on top? I'm disappointed in you then. I would imagine you would bang her hard enough for the whole guild to hear it."

"NO-just-Derp-Ah!" Laxus said flustered and embarrassed.

"He means to say we didn't fuck in there. I stitch up his hand." Cana laughed staring at Laxus turn red.

"I think he likes you Cana. Look at him in his state of mindfuck. I haven't seen him get this way before, and I haven't seen him while he has a big crush on someone. Coincidence?" Bixlow whispered to Cana. "What do think babies?"

"Laxus has a crush! Laxus has a crush! Laxus has a crush!" the five dolls chanted.

Laxus wasn't happy at all, but no one but Cana and Bixlow noticed because every one else were brawling. "I swear to Mavis, if you don't shut up those damn dolls." Laxus threatened. Cana put a hand on one of the dragon slayer's shoulders.

"They just want to have some fun. Let 'em be Laxus. I feel the same way when your team picks on me and my keg."

Laxus got calm when he glanced over to the beautiful woman talking to him. Her smile was reassuring that everything was okay.

"Now, you still need to buy me a few drinks." Cana grind.

*A few hours later at the bar*

Macao, Wakaba, Cana and Laxus are sitting at the bar counter downing beer after beer, telling stories of old memories before the time skip, and who looked like the bigger dumb ass.

"You always hit on Mira and yet you're married!" Macao remarked to Wakaba.

"You try living with that hag!"

"He had one, and then she divorced him, and then poor Macao married and slit again." Cana said taking a drink of her beer.

"Tip for Laxus; don't get married!" Wakaba and Macao said at the same time. The two then fell over laughing. The blonde smiled.

"Ohhhhhhhhhh! By the way Laxus… I heard a little something about you." the blue haired man said sitting up.

"What was it?'

"I heard you had a thing for Cana!"

Laxus blushed slightly, knowing it was true, but still denying it with what he could.

"I don't believe it. There is no way Laxus would have a crush or something on me!" Cana commented.

"Cana, you do walk around half-naked most the time. It's very possible he dose." Mira said happily, wiping the counter.

"Oh please, I have a boy friend."

Laxus' world froze. He couldn't think for a moment and nothing moved. All he heard was Cana saying she had a boyfriend. He snapped out of his thoughts.

"Hey, what happened to your hand?" Wakaba asked.

"Huh?"

"Your hand!"

"I had an accident with some glass." Laxus responded, still upset that Cana was seeing someone.

"I remember when you were young, you would have new bruises every week, and you said it was from some accident every fuckin' time. You are very, very clumsy back then. Cana fixed you up though, right?" Macao dunkley said.

The young man didn't respond. He just looked down at the counter. There too many mixed emotions, mixed thoughts, and memories to understand what to do. So he just sat there, not saying a word.

Cana knew how Laxus really got hurt and felt pity on Laxus. She knew what his father did to him as a child, and his early teens. Laxus hadn't really drunk much, just two beers in the few hours at the bar. The younger girl in side remembered that Laxus got abused harsher when his dad was drunk.

"Let's call it a night guys." She said, breaking the silence on the room.

Wakaba and Macao nodded and stumbled out the font door of the guild. Laxus and Cana were left alone.

"Are you okay?" Cana asked.

"Yeah…"

"I'm sorry, things tend to escalate pretty quick when-"

"Don't talk about it. Never do." Laxus mumbled. He still stared at the wooden counter. Cana nodded in respect for his wish, and got up to leave. Laxus grabbed her hand before she could take a step.

"Could you stay for a while?" He questioned.

"I thought you didn't want to talk."

"I don't want to have a conversation on the past, but I don't want to be alone."

"Mira is here and there is a bunch of people that got knocked out from earlier."

Laxus turned around to look Cana in the eye. Then he cocked an eye brow.

"Fine, I'll stay. Wait… I'll stay if drink more."

"Why do you want me to drink?" Laxus wondered.

"You need to get drunk, that's why." Cana answered sitting down next to Laxus.

Laxus sighed. "Okay."

*Quite a few adult beverages later*

Laxus was giggling his ass off. He couldn't stop, and Cana found out what type of drunk he was. She felt a little tipsy her self and was laughing along side the blond.

"Hahaha! Hey Dreyar! How much did we drink?"

"I-I don't know. I kn-know we were drinking something, but… I don't know. Fuck!" Laxus tipped back and fell on his back. The two laughed even more and Mira wonder what she had done by giving them that much liquor. Master Makarov came out of his office.

"Mira, I'm done for tonight, I'll be back tomorrow- Oh my fucking God, what happened to Laxus!? Is he on drugs or something?"

"No, he was drinking with Cana."

"Hi sort little man!" Laxus said, not knowing who was talking.

"Okay then. I'll see your hung over ass tomorrow morning." The master said shaking his head.

"Mtay captain mustache!" Laxus saluted his grandfather as he walked out.

"I-I'm tired… Cana, lay down with me." Laxus said staring at Cana

"Sure, why not." Cana got down and curled up next to the drunken man on the floor.

"Your hair smells like booze…" Laxus commented, drifting to sleep.

"So dose you breath Dreyar…"

Laxus smiled as he closed his eyes. Cana remembered how cute he was when he was sleeping, and fell in to a dream with Laxus.

*Flash back/Dream*

Cana is nine. She longs to tell her father who he is, but can't seem to say it. She still lives at the small church that took her in. She has made a friend at the guild she joined. He is the closest to her age at the moment, and the closest to her. Even if he is five years older, he needs her. She is in Laxus' fathers' apartment, helping Laxus bandage a few cuts he can't reach. They were sitting on the floor next to Laxus' bed.

"Stay still. I know peroxide doesn't feel great but at least it won't get infected." The young Cana said dabbing a wound on Laxus' back.

"I'm sorry for calling you over. My shirt would be all bloody if you didn't patch me up."

"Why don't you tell anyone but me about what your dad dose to you? Some of these are really bad, most of you abdomen is purplish brown, and what if he dose something worse to you!"

"Shhh… My dads asleep, I don't want him waking up and doing something to you too." Laxus whispered.

Laxus seemed to care about Cana when they were alone, but out side were people could see them, they stayed distant. It was as if he didn't want someone to know he had a friend. The child wrapped up the wound she was working on and was finally done. Three large cuts and six smaller ones took a whole hour to patch.

"All done for today. You can move now." Cana confirmed,

"Thanks… I really need you sometimes." Laxus said straitening out his back.

"Why did he do it this time?"

"… He was drinking this afternoon, and said I was making too much noise… He through me around a bit and now you're here. I'm glad I gave you that card, I don't have to run to the church anymore… I can't always get out so…"

Cana stood up and walked to get out through the window.

"Could you stay for the night?" Laxus asked, putting on a shirt.

The little girl stopped with one leg out the window s tanding in the fire escape. She had never been asked to stay over, but she imagined Laxus never had someone stay over.

"There is a first for everything." Cana said pulling her leg back in. Laxus' face lit up with joy.

"You don't think it's creepy? We are like five years apart." The young blond asked.

"At the church I sleep with old people, this is way less creepy."

Laxus laughed at the thought of Cana sleeping next to a wrinkly person.

"what is it like living there?"

"I do chores, and go to church. They feed me and let have a place to sleep. Once a week we have to visit the cathedral, and that's how I found you…"

A creek from some sort of spring echoed in the apartment. Laxus' eyes got wide.

"Shit. Go in the closet, you won't out the window with out him noticing." Laxus whispered, opening his closet. The shadow of his fathers feet showed at the bottom of the door. Cana rushed to the closet, trying not to make a sound.

"What ever happens don't make any noise, I don't want my dad to find you here."

The teen leaned over and kissed Cana on her forehead.

Laxus closed the closet door and sat down on the floor to make it look like he was bandaging himself.

The bedroom door opened.

Laxus looked up.

Ivan walked in.

Laxus stood up. "What?"

"What the fuck did I tell you about how loud you are?!" Ivan slapped his son across the face. Laxus turned the other cheek.

"I've been doing nothing, and I have no idea what noise you heard, but it wasn't me."

"What woke me up then? Was someone here a few minutes ago."

"No."

"Quite lying to me!" Ivan through a punch to Laxus' face, making his son fall on the bed. The blonds' noise bled, and Cana tried her best to stay still. See could see what was happening through the slits of the closet door.

Ivan grabbed hold of Laxus' shirt collar and yanked him to the floor.

Cana was trembling and didn't want to know what happened. She shut her eyes as tightly as possible, and covered her ears. The young girl could still hear the thud of Laxus body being thrown and kicked, and the loud claps of skin-on-skin contact. Every threat Ivan made was heard. Minutes later, Cana heard Laxus' father walk out of the room and slam the door shut. Cana opened her eyes and saw her friend lying on the floor next to his bed. He was covering up his face with his hands.

"Laxus?" The girl whispered, emerging from the closet.

Laxus sat up, and removed his hands. "Yeah?" he whimpered.

Cana crawled as fast as she could towards the teen, and wrapped her arms around him. Laxus hugged her back, and they both rocked back and forth.

"I'm sorry you had to see that." Laxus apologized.

Cana was in tears. "Please tell someone else."

Both of them heard the door open.

"What the hell do you think your doing?!" A angry voice yelled.

The adult grabbed her hair and pulled her away from Laxus.

"No!" Laxus yelled.

*Reality*

Cana's heart raced as she sat up. She was back at the guild, Laxus was next to her and the sun was out. Bacchus stood in front of her.

"What the hell do you think your doing?!" he yelled at Laxus.

Laxus opened his eyes miserably.

"oh shit… Is he your boyfriend?" Laxus asked Cana.

"yes…" Cana responded.

to be continued...

Leave a review please! They really help me a lot! Sorry for any yeah's spelled yay. I think I got most of them.

Next chapter should be before the end of November.


End file.
